Now and Forever Sequel
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: Sequel to Now and Forever. He was the Glee teacher called Mister Hudson, she was the married broadway star. what will happen to them now when Mister Figgins asks her to take part in Glee club like old times and show them what a true star from Lima Heights


A/N: This is a one-shot and also a sequel to my other story 'Now and Forever'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song Never Gone by the Backstreet Boys.

Note: Rachel is singing normal, **Finn is singing Bold,** and italics are both of them singing together.

Hope you all like it. Cheers! XX

**Never Gone**

Finn eyed his students with a smile. He was both over joyed and nervous about the news he had received from Principle Figgins that morning, knowing that she would never have offered her services right out because she had no desire to bump in to her ex-flame ever again.

"Finn glad you could make it this morning, I know you don't have class, but I have great news" Principle Figgins smiled at him, so glad of the news he was going to bestow upon his fellow staff member.

"I am glad to hear. Do I have something to do with this great news?" he asked the older man, wondering what could possibly be going through his mind right about now.

"A local born and bred has agreed to do a 'meet and greet' with the students and pass over some of her talent as well" he said with such excitement, you could actually imagine the old man jumping up and down in his seat with excitement had he had not been there.

"I see and who might this local born and bred be?" he asked the man, glad to see him happy and full of excitement.

"Well she is a famous Broadway Star now, so she hardly had real time for us, but with careful stroking of her ego, she agreed to come today and spend the time with your students Finn" the man's grin grew even larger, he had never seen the man look as such before.

"I'm sure Miss Berry's attendance will spark something in them all" Finn agreed with the man.

* * *

><p>He knew that it would inspire the students to meet and greet such a famous person and may bring a great experience meeting someone who had come from where they did.<p>

"Hey class I have a special guest with us today" Finn smiled at his class and look towards the door and watch the woman of his dreams enter the room, walking towards him like he use to remember she had done all those years ago when life was just perfect.

Everyone gasped in shock as the famous Broadway star walked towards there Glee teacher Mister Hudson, they had all known they had been high school and college sweethearts, before she broke his heart and followed her dreams to become who she was today.

"Please put your hands together for Rachel Berry" Finn said with such pride in his voice, and Rachel smiled at her old love, and greeted the students, reminiscing of the all the times she had spent in this particular room, her haven when times had been tough for her during high school.

"Hello everyone!" she said with such excitement, and the class clapped their hands.

"Does anyone have a request?" Finn asked the class.

"'Never Gone' by the Backstreet Boys" Jimmy Kane blurted out to his teacher and the woman he had admired from the time he realised that he could sing.

Rachel smiled, knowing the song very well, and looked at Finn, who smiled weakly at her, having sung this song so many times to himself for so many years, hearing it always made him remember the loss of life he missed out with Rachel.

_I really miss you, there's something I gotta say_

**The things we did, the things we said  
>Keep comin' back to me and make me smile again<br>You showed me how to face the truth  
>Everything that's good in me I owe to you<br>**  
>Though the distance that's between us<br>Now may seem to be too far  
>It will never separate us<br>Deep inside, I know you are

_Chorus:  
>Never gone, never far<br>In my heart is where you are  
>Always close, everyday<br>Every step along the way  
>Even though for now we've got to say goodbye<br>I know you would be forever in my life (yeah!)  
>Never gone<br>_  
><strong>No<strong>, no, **no**, no

I walk along these empty streets  
>There is not a second you're not here with me<br>The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
>Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone<p>

**(**Somehow**) somehow you found a way  
>To see the best I have in me<br>As long as time goes on  
>I swear to you that you will be<br>**  
><em>Chorus:<br>Never gone, never far  
>In my heart is where you are<br>_Always close_ (__**always close**__), _everyday_ (__**everyday yeah**__)  
>Every step along the way<br>Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
>I know you would be forever <em>in my life_ (__**in my life, yeah**__)  
><em>  
>Never gone (<strong>gone from me<strong>)  
>If there's one thing I believe (<strong>I believe<strong>)  
>I will see you somewhere down the road again<br>**(I will see you somewhere, somewhere, somewhere, somewhere)**

(Never gone)** Never gone, never far  
>In my heart is where you are<br>Always close** (always close, always close), **everyday** (everyday, everyday)  
><strong>Every step along the way<br>Even though for now we've got to say goodbye** (yeah, yeah)  
>I know you would be forever in my life<p>

Never gone, never far  
>In my heart is where you are <strong>(in my heart is where you are)<strong>  
>Always close (<strong>always close<strong>), everyday **(everyday)**  
>Every step along the way<p>

**Never gone, never far**  
>In my heart is where you are<p>

Applause broke out through the school, as someone had turned on the intercom so that the student body could listen to the two adult's belt out a tune like they had once done.

"Thank you to Miss Berry" Finn clapped along with his students.

"That was awesome Mister Hudson!" Clara Main clapped her hands happily.

"That was fantastic Miss Berry" Harry shook the women's hand, and then greeted his teacher with a slap to the back.

"Thank you Miss Berry" Finn told her, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall down.

Rachel was a fantastic actress and knew how to hide her exact emotion from everyone, unless you knew what she was really like, you would be able to see right through her show face, and feel her real feelings emanating out of her.

"It was a pleasure being here today Mister Hudson, thank you so much for having me. It has been one of the best moments in my life" she told everyone that was in ear shot of the conversation.

The room filed out, and Rachel and Finn remained in the classroom, packing up the room to its original state, both locked in their thoughts, not quite sure what they were meant to feel for each other.

"Thanks again for doing this for us Rach'" Finn called her by her old nickname.

"No need to thank me Finn, it was really my pleasure in doing all this!" she dismissed all her

"That was fantastic" Emory Douglas gashed at her, feeling so overwhelmed, she reminded her of a younger Finn. She smiled and thanked the boy.

"Can you please sign this for me Miss Berry" Ashly Johnson smiled at her, offering her diary to the young woman, who reminded her of herself.

Other students had asked for the same thing, and other took photographs with her.

The student file out and she was left alone with Finn.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rachel" Finn said to her, standing right behind her.<p>

She turned around, and she literally bumped into him, and his arms went around to catch her as they both fell to the ground.

The looked at each other in shock.

Then lips touched lips, a passion that they had both been hiding exploded between them.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Rachel said between kisses, Finn nodded his head, as he walked them towards the door to close it shut, pressing Rachel against the door.

"No we shouldn't be doing this" Finn agreed with her between kisses, undoing the buttons of her shirt, and kissing his way down her neck.

"I can't do this Finn" she started to moan and began to unbutton his shirt as well, as Finn began to moan with her aggressiveness.

"We have to think of Sam" Rachel moaned into his mouth, as Finn started to unbutton her jeans, as she walked him towards Brad's piano.

"No it wouldn't be right to hurt Sam" he agreed with her as she started to undo his fly, pushing his boxer's down, and pulling him out, and pulling him towards her even more.

"Finn" she moaned his name as he entered her gently, feeling just like home again.

"Rachel" he moved as he started to thrust into her.


End file.
